Karen Ruiz
)]] Name: Karen Ruiz Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, television, soccer, secondhand shopping Appearance: Karen is an average height (5’4”), slender (121 lbs) Hispanic girl. She has long, black hair, reaching to her mid-back, and deep brown eyes. She tends to wear her hair loose, tying it back only while playing soccer, in order to keep it out of her eyes. Her face is fairly narrow, with a small nose and slightly thin lips. Still, her face does not appear gaunt. She is not considered particularly attractive or notably ugly, instead being thought of as fairly plain, something she is rather thankful for. Karen dresses in an odd manner, attempting to avoid attention, but, failing that, striving to draw it to her clothing rather than herself. She wears exclusively dark colors, never dressing in all black, but mixing dark blacks, browns, and greys. She wears concealing clothing, preferring turtlenecks, long-sleeved shirts, and loose jeans. On the day of the kidnapping, she was wearing loose black jeans, a grey turtleneck, dark brown gloves, and a long, bulky black coat, all purchased inexpensively at secondhand shops and in somewhat worn condition. Biography: Karen was born in Detroit to two loving parents, third generation Mexican immigrants to the United States. At the time of her birth, she had one older brother; in the next four years, two younger brothers were born into the family. Being the only female child was fairly hard for Karen, particularly because she didn’t get along that well with any of her siblings. Her older brother tormented her in the way siblings are wont to do, and her parents, wrapped up in their own lives and dealing with her younger brothers, did not intervene as much as they could have. Very early in life, Karen pulled in on herself, spending her time playing on her own, generally trying to stay out of the way of family members older than herself, and uninterested in those younger. The one family member with whom Karen quickly bonded was her aunt, Elizabeth. Elizabeth lived in the same run down apartment complex as Karen’s family, and took to watching her a few days each week. She taught Karen to read in both Spanish and English, and told her stories, spinning together imaginary worlds with which the young Karen became completely enthralled. Because of her close relationship with her aunt, Karen’s family assumed she was normal and simply highly introverted, and did little to attempt to push her out of her shell. Soon, the time came for Karen to enter school. She ended up in a poorly-performing school in her poor neighborhood, her family lacking the resources to send her elsewhere. Her younger brothers also ended up in the school, though her older brother went to a private school a few miles away. Karen's parents poured all their hopes into their eldest son, who, for the most part, seemed completely disinterested in academic matters, repeatedly requiring special help and getting into fights in his predominately-white middle-class school. Karen’s aunt often argued that Karen was more likely to succeed in a better environment, but her parents remained unconvinced, particularly due to Karen’s antisocial tendencies. She made few friends in school, preferring to keep to herself and read when allowed. While she was greatly successful in subjects related to English, she struggled in most of her other classes, often choosing to fail rather than ask for help. She was incredibly hesitant to trust her teachers and classmates, a reasonable enough decision, given the fairly violent and often uncaring nature of her school. Karen herself was never attacked, robbed, or abused in any way. She simply flew under everyone’s radars, keeping quiet in class, sitting by herself at lunch, and hurrying home after school. Most of her free time was spent reading books. After a time, she developed a strong preference for science fiction novels, enjoying the degree of escapism they allowed her while also appreciating that they were generally grounded in a setting at least tangentially related to the real world. By middle school, she had also discovered television. Karen usually was unable to get much time alone with the TV, but would sometimes stay up late, watching movies after her family was asleep and falling asleep on the couch herself. Her parents did not pay sufficient attention to these late night activities, and Karen was quickly exposed to all manner of inappropriate films. This reinforced her general anxiety, contributing a whole host of fears to her life, fears which, in a poor, urban neighborhood, were not necessarily unfounded. Karen took to blending in to an even greater degree, specifically choosing clothing that helped her escape notice. She talked to people only when required, and at the bare minimum in that case, tending to shut down conversations and drift away as soon as she could. The one new hobby she picked up was soccer; in gym class, Karen discovered that she had a natural aptitude for the sport. The coach convinced her to join the team, where she performed quite admirably in a supporting role. If ever forced to take center stage, though, her performance would suffer. Karen’s academic performance remained solidly average throughout middle school, excepting her English grades, which were near the top of her class. In high school, she saw no reason to change her behaviors. Her family was content to let her continue her ways without interference, particularly given that she was their least troublesome child. Everything seemed to be a functioning status quo, until, earlier this year, Karen’s older brother, now a high school graduate (though only barely, not qualifying for any scholarships and thus unable to enter college), was injured while working the night shift at a 7-11. The store was robbed, and, when he attempted, against company policy, to prevent the theft, he was shot, receiving a spinal wound that left him bedridden and unable to work. Because of this, Karen’s family’s already-precarious economic situation worsened greatly, the family moved into a smaller apartment further from school, and she and her brothers had to take part time jobs to help make ends meet. Some of the details of this incident made the rounds at school, dragging Karen into the spotlight to a greater degree than she found comfortable. She took to carrying a portable CD player and wearing headphones whenever not in class, so she could pretend not to hear any comments directed at her, though often she wouldn't play music, simply sitting quietly and hoping to be left alone. The hubbub has mostly died down by now, but the effects on Karen have not. She avoids contact, shuffles between work, school, and home, and interacts as little as she can get away with. She is an extremely fearful individual, terrified of the various urban woes present around her, though so far, her caution has kept her safe. The only times she really opens up are when she spends time with her aunt. The two of them go shopping together at secondhand stores, and continue to meet several times a week, discussing their lives and feelings. With her aunt’s help, Karen has determined that she will stay in high school until graduation, though college is in no way an option for her future. Advantages: Karen is a fearful, cautious individual. She is very aware of dangerous situations. She is in fairly good shape due to her soccer experience. As a loner, she has no enemies, and is something of an unknown entity to her fellow contestants. Disadvantages: Karen is at times more fearful than a situation requires. She is not someone who can easily prioritize more realistic threats over more fanciful ones. Because she spends so little time with other people, she is a poor judge of character, and lacks the skills to accurately assess whether others are dangerous or not. Designated Number: Team Purple no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Glock 17 Conclusion: Karen will need to set those trust issues aside if she hopes to make use of her biggest advantage of all. Can such a complete loner ever work in a team? Mentor's Comment: Trusting nobody is lesson number one, and it looks like it's one I won't have to teach Karen. You don't need to work WITH the team to work FOR the team, know what I'm saying? The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations ' )]]Kills: 'Anthony Rollins, Rishi Kohli, Marvia Jones, Tiffany Dexter, Sidney Rice, David Myerez, Katherine "Kathy" Clements, Brenda Hernandez, Leopold Sutherland, Zachariah Johnston Killed By: 'N/A (released for attaining ten kills) '''Collected Weapons: '''Glock 17 (Assigned Weapon), Basket-hilted Claymore (looted from Anthony Rollins; later discarded in the rain forest and recovered by Vincent Sullivan), Steyr AUG (looted from Marvia Jones, later discarded in ocean), 1927 Thompson A1 MS1B Machine Gun (looted from Marvia Jones, later lost in the open plains), Jericho .941 (looted from Sidney Rice and David Myerez, later lost in the open plains), Gladius (looted from David Myerez, discarded in ocean), WASP Injection Knife (looted from Katherine Clements), Swordcane (looted from Katherine Clements) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Natalie "Nate" Chauncey, Ben Grayson, Harold Finston Smythe, Alicia "Ali" White, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Anthony Rollins, Sterling Odair, Amber Lyons, Marvia Jones, Tiffany Dexter, Vincent Sullivan, Mason Ross, Sidney Rice, Alexis Allwell, David Myerez, Katherine "Kathy" Clements, Brenda Hernandez, Jhamel Thompson, Leopold Sutherland, Shawn Morrison, Zachariah Johnston, Mae St. Clair 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Karen awoke in the rain forest, shortly after the beginning of the game. Immediately after regaining consciousness, Karen began to asses her situation, quickly coming to the conclusion that she was likely a target for the less scrupulous members of her class due to her fairly low profile and fearful nature. Examining her pack, she discovered that her assigned weapon was a pistol, causing her to begin to ponder what lengths she would be willing to go to to defend herself. Fearing that she would be attacked and killed if she couldn't find some method to prevent it, Karen began to plan, eventually deciding that she would most likely be safe if she could establish a reputation as a dangerous contender. Towards this end, she resolved to kill two people, then hide out until there were only two people left. She also came up with a theory regarding the teams, believing that they were a trick designed to encourage emotional attachments. Suspecting that any team left standing would be forced to fight amongst itself, Karen decided to prioritize killing the other members of the Purple Team. With her goals firmly in mind, she set out into the rain forest, seeking her first target. It wasn't long before Karen came across a pack left lying in the open. Realizing that someone was nearby, she prepared herself for conflict, suspecting an ambush. The pack, however, belonged to Natalie Chauncey, who was waiting nearby, still not adjusted to the reality of the situation. Nate made a loud noise, drawing Karen's attention. For a few seconds, Karen considered backing down and aborting her plan, but she ended up attacking Nate, opening fire on her. Still a bit shaky and unsure, Karen stole Nate's bag and fled the scene without bothering to see if her attack had actually proven successful (it hadn't). This marked the first shots fired in the season. From the rain forest, Karen moved to the resort beach, where she stumbled upon a group consisting of Harold Finston Smythe, Ben Grayson, and Alicia White. Karen waited and observed them for a brief time, but when they began moving in her direction she opened fire, targeting Ben due to the purple bandanna he was wearing as an attempted disguise. Karen's attack threw the group into chaos, with Harold returning fire without a clear idea of his target. Ben and Harold soon fled. Karen pursued them, but fired a parting shot at Alicia, catching the girl in the hand and blowing off her left pinky finger. Once again, Karen remained ignorant of the results of her attack. Karen soon abandoned her pursuit of Ben and Harold, instead returning to the nearby rain forest to rest briefly. After a short break, she returned to actively seeking other students, eventually moving to the forest, where she encountered Robert Goldman, Anthony Rollins, Amber Lyons, and Sterling Odair, the latter two of whom were members of the Purple Team as well. Karen approached stealthily, trying to figure out the group's composition and goals. While Karen felt somewhat bad about attacking a group of friends, she managed to justify it to herself and opened fire on the group, aiming primarily at Amber and Sterling. Her initial assault did not meet with any success, as everyone took cover. Amber tried to calm Karen down, shouting that they weren't playing, but her pleas went ignored. Seeking to break the stalemate, Karen tossed a rock towards where the group was taking cover, hoping they would mistake it for a grenade or other dangerous weapon. This caused the others to keep their heads down even more than before, with Amber realizing that Karen was a teammate in the meantime and screaming at her about attacking her allies. During this, Anthony leaned a small ways out of cover, and Karen shot at him. This time, her attack connected, with Anthony taking a bullet to the lung. He fell to the ground and quickly died. The murder of Anthony enraged Bobby, who looked for a way to flank Karen. Amber and Sterling, however, fled the scene. Karen moved to Anthony's body and stole his sword and his bandanna, planning to use it to both advertise that she was dangerous and to confuse enemies as to her team affiliation in order to buy time. Bobby attacked Karen, charging her. She opened fire on him, managing to wound him, but he was able to close on her and hit her several times with his improvised weapons (some metal and plastic rods pilfered from the ski resort. Sustaining painful blows to her ribs and left arm, and unable to understand why Bobby had chosen to attack rather than try to safeguard his own life, Karen panicked and decided she would have better luck with a different adversary. She kicked Bobby in the leg, hurting and distracting him enough for her to flee. Karen returned to the rain forest as night fell. There, she saw a student, Rishi Kohli, lurking in the bushes, watching another group of students (composed, unknown to Karen, of Simon Porter and Todd Hudson attempting to help Alicia White with her lost finger). Deciding that Rishi might be a player, and would make a good target either way, Karen shot at Rishi, hitting him in the back and killing him instantly. The others, hearing the gunfire, fled. As they did, the first announcement played, which stated that Karen's kill had been the only one in the first twelve hours. This shook her slightly, as she had expected in part justified her actions with the thought that other people would begin hunting soon, but brushed it aside, reassuring herself she was only doing what was necessary to survive. Karen looted Rishi's pack, taking his supplies and bandanna, then moved further into the rain forest. A short time later, she paused to reload, pondering Bobby's fate, wondering why he hadn't died during their earlier fight. After a brief rest, Karen moved out, searching for a place to hide until the end of the game. She passed through the open plains, where she found what seemed a defensible position. It was, however, occupied by Marvia Jones, a fact Karen only noticed upon getting very close to the girl. Marvia attempted to threaten Karen into leaving. This made Karen suspect that Marvia was a player hoping to shoot her in the back. Rather than taking the risk, she attacked. A brief firefight ensued, during which Marvia revealed that she had two guns, making Karen believe that she had killed someone. Marvia ran through her ammunition too quickly, though, while Karen managed to avoid getting hurt by using trees and a nearby table for cover. When Marvia paused to attempt to reload, Karen charged her and shot her, fatally wounding her, then took her weapons and supplies. She left, and Marvia died shortly thereafter. The second announcement occurred soon after this fight. Karen noticed some discrepancies in the listed death order, but assumed that they were due to the broadcast order. She also noted the increase in kills, taking this as evidence that the others were beginning to show their true colors. She moved on to the inland lake, searching for some specific supplies, which she found in one of the cabins. As she was leaving, however, she noticed Vincent Sullivan and Tiffany Dexter, two members of the Orange Team. Karen was able to identify Vincent by sight, and, combined with his announced kill and his reputation at school, concluded that he and Tiffany were actively hunting other students. Karen decided that it would be safer to take them out quickly, and tried to shoot them with the assault rifle she had taken from Marvia. This did not work, as she was completely unable to control the gun and missed both of them. Realizing that they were in danger, Tiffany quickly organized a plan, as she and Vincent attempted to flank and trap Karen. Without a good means of retreat from the area, Karen slipped past the members of the Orange Team and hid in a patch of vegetation near the docks. Tiffany followed, and, not finding Karen, attempted to goad her into attacking. In the meantime, Vincent was checking around the cabins, looking for Karen. As Tiffany used a walkie talkie, acquired from Vincent earlier, to report to him, Karen took the opportunity to shoot her, using her Glock again. Fatally wounded, Tiffany returned fire, but was unable to make her attacks connect, and toppled into the lake, where she died. Hearing the commotion, Vincent called out to Karen through the walkie talkie, challenging her to a battle and giving her five minutes to prepare herself. Instead, Karen waited a few moments to make sure it wasn't a trap, then used the time to steal the walkie talkie and Tiffany's bandanna and flee, feeling that confronting Vincent would be dangerous and carried no benefits. Returning once more to the forest, Karen encountered Mason Ross, who was mourning the death of his friend and teammate, Kevin Fielding. Mason wondered out loud how the producers could allow the show to go on, and Karen, interested by his pondering, answered him. The two engaged in a brief conversation. Soon, Mason realized who Karen was, at which point he questioned why she had left him alive. Karen explained that killing him wouldn't help benefit her in any way, which angered him. Mason called after her, telling her that he hoped she survived just so she would have to live with what she'd done. Karen cautiously backed away, leaving Mason alone. Heading once more to the rain forest, Karen took some time to sleep, rigging an improvised alarm system with the supplies she had gathered. A few hours into her rest, she was awoken by the third announcement, which declared the rain forest a danger zone. Hurriedly packing, Karen fled the area, abandoning Anthony's sword in the process as she felt she no longer had a need for it and by leaving it in a danger zone she could ensure it would not be used against her in the immediate future. While leaving, she attempted to make sense of her conversation with Mason, eventually deciding that it had proved that any attempts at interaction were doomed to result in failure and strife and feeling that nobody on the island could be trusted not to attempt to kill her. After leaving the rain forest, Karen made her way back to the resort beach, hoping that Alicia might still be in the area. Having heard Alicia announced as a killer, and still holding some friendly feelings towards her from their time together at school, Karen had determined the girl was a threat and decided to hunt her down and kill her. She did not find Alicia, however, she did see Sidney Rice. At first, Karen considered talking to the girl, but then talked herself into attacking instead, fearing that any attempts at socialization would just get her killed in the long run. Once again she tried to use the assault rifle for a quick kill, and once again she failed completely. The gunfire also attracted the attention of David Myerez and Alexis Allwell, allies of Sidney's. Sidney called out, taunting Karen and telling her to show herself. Karen, fearing that she would be shot if she tried to flee, obliged, stepping out of cover and waiting for Sidney to get closer, preparing to fire on the other girl with her Glock. Sidney became increasingly irate, telling her allies to stand back and let her deal with Karen. She then called Karen a coward and shot at her. She missed, though debris kicked up by her shots distracted Karen briefly. Karen, however, recovered quickly and returned fire, relying more on volume of shots than accuracy. This turned out to be an effective enough tactic, as she hit Sidney several times. Sidney collapsed, and, though she knew she was dying, comforted herself with the thought that her allies would stop Karen. David, horrified at the murder of Sidney, took up her gun and emptied the clip, though his rage and lack of experience meant he was not accurate enough to score a hit. He then charged Karen and attacked her in close combat, smashing her in the head with the empty gun. Once again, Karen was caught unprepared by a seemingly-suicidal charge, and for a time she was barely able to keep David from hurting her seriously. He was able to land several blows, though Karen eventually managed to get her Glock into position and shoot David, killing him too. By this time, Alexis had fled. Karen took some time to regain her bearings, attempted to treat her wounds as best she could, and looted the bodies of her defeated opponents, taking the opportunity to discard a large amount of the weaponry she had accumulated (including the assault rifle) in the sea, where no one would be able to recover it and turn it against her. During this time, she was unaware that she was being observed by Chelsea Roberts, though Chelsea, fearing for her life, snuck out of the area, taking pains to avoid a confrontation. From the beach, Karen returned to the open plains, still with some thought of finding a place to hide. She was extremely shaken by the fight at the beach, and resolved to be as cautious as possible for the remainder of the game in order to ensure her survival. She found a bench and sat down to rest, though she was soon interrupted by Katherine "Kathy" Clements. Karen and Kathy knew each other from school, where they had enjoyed a friendly conversation, though Karen had never introduced herself to Kathy. They talked again, reminiscing for a time about what life had been like before the abduction. Finally, Karen turned the conversation back to their present situation, asking what had happened to Kathy thus far. Kathy explained, and then asked Karen's name, which she provided. Kathy became nervous, and talked for a time about killing, trying to rationalize why people killed. She also admitted that she had killed, too, describing her accidental slaying of Joshua Doyle. Upon hearing this, Karen became afraid, finding Kathy's story implausible and suspecting the girl of being a fellow killer. Unwilling to take chances, Karen shot Kathy point blank. )]] Mortally wounded, Kathy struggled to retrieve her notebook, which she gave to Karen, saying she had no further use for it. Karen accepted the notebook, after which Kathy lay back down and died. Karen paged through Kathy's notebook and found that she had recorded the incident with Josh. This caused Karen to become convinced that it was, in fact, true, since preparing such an extensive yet implausible-sounding story in advance did not make sense. Horrified that she had murdered someone she liked, Karen tried to justify it, then admitted to herself that she had not actually been following her own plan for survival, and had instead been secretly hoping to manage ten kills and win her freedom that way. She also resolved to follow through with that, noting that she only was three kills away from success. Resting again for a time, Karen was startled by Vincent's voice coming from her walkie talkie. Vincent tried to goad Karen, telling her that he wanted to have a rematch and enquiring after her kills since their last meeting. Karen answered him, upsetting him by revealing that she had killed one of his teammates (Kathy). Vincent asked how Karen had become the island's top killer, and she replied that she just wanted to stay alive. Vincent claimed that his motivations were the same, though he said he would not try for ten kills as he hoped to make it out with his team. He also revealed his location, leading Karen to believe he was trying to lure her into an ambush. She did not go looking for him, instead waiting for a time, pondering her family's reactions to her actions and suspecting that they would disown her. Soon, Karen got moving again, searching through the plains for other people, hoping to accumulate the six kills she needed quickly. Reaching the top of a hill, Karen was surprised by Brenda Hernandez, another of her acquaintances from school. While Karen liked Brenda and had no desire to hurt the girl, she also knew that Brenda was involved in martial arts, something which made her nervous. Brenda tried to talk Karen away from the killer's path, telling her that she could still redeem herself. Brenda challenged Karen, saying she didn't believe Karen was horrible enough to shoot her. Brenda's ally, Jhamel Thompson, called out to her, asking if she was okay. Brenda was in the middle of replying when Karen shot her in the throat, not willing to risk getting close to Brenda and Jhamel and deciding to prioritize her own survival over any affection she might hold towards anyone else. Karen then fled, hoping to avoid any later conflict with Jhamel. Now needing only two more kills to earn her release, Karen headed to the western beach, one of the places where she had considered hiding out when that had still been her plan. Now, she figured other people would be trying the same thing, and planned to hunt them down, though the idea of killing people who were just trying to hide made her somewhat uneasy. As the fourth announcement played, she approached a boat shack, which she soon discovered was occupied by Shawn Morrison, Leopold Sutherland, and Alexis Allwell. Deciding to make quick work of her final two kills, Karen attacked right away, killing Leopold instantly with a bullet to the head. As Karen adjusted to target Alexis, though, Shawn managed to charge her and knock her to the ground with an oar he had appropriated as a weapon. Karen prepared herself for further attacks, but they never came, as Shawn and Alexis fled the area. Intent on earning her freedom as quickly as possible, Karen took off after Shawn, firing at him but failing to hit. Unfortunately for Shawn, he tripped on his own shoelaces and fell to the ground. Karen prepared to shoot him, when she was interrupted by the arrival of Mae St. Clair and Zachariah Johnston, the second most prolific killer on the island. Zach announced his identity and ordered Karen to release Shawn. Karen responded with a counter proposal, suggesting Zach find more kills elsewhere and leave Shawn to her, and noting that once she had ten kills she would be out of his way. Zach began to move towards Karen, and Shawn scrambled back to Mae. Karen, sensing an impending conflict, began to distance herself from Zach, then started shooting at him. Zach returned fire. Karen sustained light wounds to her arm, but managed to get behind cover in a cluster of stones. In an effort to distract Zach, she used the same trick she had tried on Anthony's group, throwing a rock to distract Zach. Zach was only thrown off for a second, but in that time Karen managed to shoot Zach in the stomach. Wounded but not ready to give up, Zach retreated to the boat shack, which he hoped would provide him with defensible cover. Karen, however, knew the locations of the other entrances to the building from her earlier experiences, and managed to get the drop on Zach firing at him from behind. Zach turned, but caught another bullet in the stomach. Believing he could be dying, Zach told Karen that if he had to die, he would kill her too. Karen had retreated, using the wall as cover, but Zach fired through it. Though the distance and the padding provided by the wall and her coat and backpack prevented Karen from being hurt too seriously, she still sustained light wounds. She came to the conclusion that she couldn't hope to beat Zach if he had abandoned all hope of self-preservation, and instead called out to him, threatening to go after his friends instead. Then, Karen fled in the opposite direction, hoping to distance herself from a deadly adversary. Back on the open plains, Karen found a secluded area to rest and patch herself up. She treated her wounds as best she could, then stood to continue her search for a tenth target. She was interrupted by Jhamel Thompson, however. Jhamel called out to her and held her at gunpoint, blaming Karen for all the deaths she had caused. He confronted her with the widespread effects of her actions, claiming she was to blame for the entire series of deaths since she had started the killing. He concluded by asking Karen if it would be funny if he killed her right after she got her tenth kill. Karen responded that she did not find pointless death funny, further enraging Jhamel, who demanded she explain herself. Karen replied that she didn't want to die and was selfish enough to do what it took to live. Jhamel made one further effort to wring an admission of guilt out of Karen, questioning her family's response, which Karen said she would live with. Just then, Purple Team's mentor, Jared Clayton, spoke through Karen's collar, telling her that Zach had died, meaning that she now had the ten kills required to be released. He also threatened Jhamel, saying that if the boy killed Karen his collar would be detonated. Jhamel replied, saying that he'd make sure to leave her alive, then attacked Karen anyways. Taking her by surprise, he was able to knock her to the ground and beat her. Karen tried to plead with him, telling him to stop, not wanting to kill Jhamel because doing so would remove his only motivation for keeping her alive. Finally, though, fearing that Jhamel would do permanent damage to her, Karen grabbed the knife she had taken from Kathy. Before she could attack, Jhamel smashed her head into the ground, knocking her unconscious. At this point, fearing that she would be killed, Jared and the producers detonated Jhamel's collar, killing him. Karen awoke a short time later, with no memories of the fight that had occurred. She was quickly able to figure out that she had been severely concussed. She managed to untangle herself from Jhamel's body and limp a short way away, where she say down to wait. Unsure whether she would survive, Karen sent Vincent a final message over her walkie talkie, then pulled one of her guns and sat, hoping she wouldn't have to fend off any more attackers and unsure whether anyone was actually coming to get her. Unable to focus and unsure of the severity of her condition, Karen wasn't sure whether she would even last until someone came for her. Soon, though, a helicopter came, staffed by Jared and a team of SOTF-TV employees. They took Karen back to the helicopter and lifted her off the island, Jared noting that her wounds were probably not life-threatening. Karen was the fiftieth student eliminated from the game, leaving sixteen remaining contestants. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' "Karen certainly made for an interesting viewing experience by completely ignoring all potential for teamwork, including what we specifically built in. I'm actually surprised it worked out as well as it did for her. She was certainly one of the prime motivators and aggressors in the game, and it will be interesting to see how the power dynamics shift in light of her absence." - TV Staff )]]'''Memorable Quotes: *''"The teams are fake." ''- Karen gives her thoughts on the team aspect. *''"Every ending is happy for someone and sad for someone else." ''- Karen shares her opinion of literature. *''"I don't want to die, and I care more about myself than anyone else."'' - Karen explains her motives for killing to Jhamel Thompson. Other/Trivia *Karen was the first student in SOTF-TV to fire a weapon, when she attacked Natalie "Nate" Chauncey. *She was also the first to score a kill, shooting Anthony Rollins. *Karen did not speak until her tenth thread, when she replied to Mason Ross. *Karen scored all of her kills using the Glock 17, her assigned weapon. *Though Karen had earned release under the ten-kill rule prior to the fourth midmonth rolls, she was left in the rolling pool until she was officially removed from the island, though she was not rolled in that time. *While she was not the last student standing, Karen is considered a technical winner due to her official release from the game. *Her technical win means that Karen is the first ever character to officially win SOTF on the mini board. *Karen was the first killer on Mini to hit ten kills. *Karen was the first double-digit killer in any SOTF version (Mini, Main, or AU) to have never killed either an inactive character or another character belonging to her handler. Since then, the feat has been repeated by V5's Hansel Williams and Katarina Konipaski. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Karen, in chronological order Sandbox: *Not Just Window Shopping *Beat The Lunch Line *A Walk to Fear *Yet Another Night SOTF-TV: *But She Locked the Door and Threw Away the Key *Greetings, Reality *Lucidity *Meanwhile, Back in the Jungle *Friendly Fire *King of the Jungle *Sometime Silence Is the Best Mode of Attack *The Price Of Freedom *Chain of Sorrow *The Mourning After *Rest When You Can *Banhammer'd *Last Page *It's Easier To Leave Than To Be Left Behind *Pieces of What? *And Yet So Far *The Sheep Look Up *TV Epilogue: Heroes (Karen's Perspective) *TV Epilogue: Villains (Mason's Perspective) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Karen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Karen was another good example of Toben's writing. She was morally so complicated that things like "hero" or "villain" are completely inapplicable. She was sympathetic, extremely so, but also obviously not a moral person. She was logical and reasonable while simultaneously cold and calculatingly violent. Karen was such a good mix of opposites, as good as they come. I'd recommend her to anyone who hasn't read her yet. - Espional Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters Category:Winners Category:Survivors